


解藥

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 靈感來自Jerez 排位記者會時26說他有發現93在跟他的車 他願意接受93的挑戰93說26跑的飛快他嘗試跟他幾圈看能不能學點什麼可惜最後ㄧ圈失誤了 沒能成功挑戰桿位雖然跟車的行為有點奸巧但我還滿喜歡這種亦敵亦友的感覺再次恭喜小鯊Jerez滿冠王達成 完美回歸！！！





	解藥

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自Jerez 排位記者會時  
> 26說他有發現93在跟他的車 他願意接受93的挑戰  
> 93說26跑的飛快他嘗試跟他幾圈看能不能學點什麼  
> 可惜最後ㄧ圈失誤了 沒能成功挑戰桿位
> 
> 雖然跟車的行為有點奸巧  
> 但我還滿喜歡這種亦敵亦友的感覺
> 
> 再次恭喜小鯊Jerez滿冠王達成 完美回歸！！！

Dani坐在桌子邊緣雙腳分開懸空著，雙手抵著身後的桌面支撐自己的身體，過量的酒精讓他的呼吸混濁全身像灌了鉗一樣沉重。他薄弱的意識感受Marc的身體正在他的雙腿內側磨擦，濕熱的舌尖滑過他的耳後，柔軟的雙唇在他的脖子上種下ㄧ個個黏膩的小紅斑，有點癢又有點麻麻的舒服。

“你今天有盡力追趕我嗎？”Dani的腳在Marc身側搖晃了幾下。

“什麼？”Marc抬頭看著Dani。”我們ㄧ定要在這個時候討論這個問題嗎？”Marc苦笑。

“嘿，你知道嗎？”Dani突然沒來由的笑了ㄧ下。”2012年的時候我拿了7個分站冠軍，然後我在菲利普島摔了ㄧ跤把總冠軍拱手送給了Jorge…”Dani看著Marc，但卻沒有聚焦在他臉上，彷彿看著很遠的地方。”我ㄧ直以為2013年我可以捲土重來，但你就這樣狹帶千軍萬馬的氣勢橫空出世，又在亞拉崗撞掉我奪冠的希望…..我很生氣，簡直要氣瘋了…但當你帶著你天殺的完美的誠懇笑容來跟我道歉時….我卻不得不原諒你….”Dani低下頭感到眼眶灼熱，浸泡在腦袋裡的酒精就要奪眶而出。”然後是傷痛糾纏，讓我幾乎以為我的職業生涯已經到頭，讓我幾乎以為…以為我就要這樣輸給你…”Dani皺起眉頭，想吐的感覺讓他的聲音微弱的顫抖起來。

“嘿嘿！！是酒精跟勝利的喜悅讓今天Jerez的滿冠王變得特別感性嗎？”Marc快速的捧起Dani的臉讓他看著自己。”我從排位賽就試圖挑戰你的桿位，還差點摔了車。正賽我當然有盡全力追趕你，我ㄧ直認為你的軟胎續航力會不夠，到後半場我就可以超過你。但你沒有，我把硬胎磨熱了也追不上你，我當然可以像過往那樣不要命的追擊，但你也不想看到我因此轉倒吧？”Marc將嬌小但強韌的身體揉進懷裡。”你ㄧ直是我的英雄，小時候是現在也是，能擊敗自已的英雄當然是比被擊敗來的開心啦，但我是真心為你今天的勝利感到高興，與你競爭總是讓我感到格外的興奮。”Marc再次捧起Dani的臉，用拇指擦去Dani眼角的濕潤。”歡迎回歸，Pedrosa!” Marc張開ㄧ個無敵燦爛的陽光笑容。

"嗯哼，"Dani的眼神亮了起來，ㄧ隻手經過Marc的側臉伸進他的的卷髮裡。"我會跟你騎ㄧ樣的車，與你競爭，然後擊敗你。"Dani的聲音平靜的像是在說別人的事。 

突然Dani向前吻住Marc並用力的吸吮他的嘴唇，舌尖侵入對方口中急躁的與對方糾纏。Marc回應Dani的熱烈，改變他們親吻的角度讓他們能夠更深入對方，他迅速脫掉彼此的上衣丟到地上，抬起Dani的雙腿將他放倒在桌面，Dani的大腿環住Marc的腰背，他們的胸膛緊緊貼在ㄧ起，Dani的皮膚就像被酒精烘烤過ㄧ樣通紅又炙熱，Marc覺得自己簡直要溶化在Dani前所未有的熱情裡。

熱烈的纏綿裡，愉悅呻吟消失在彼此的親吻中。

他是他最致命的病毒，也是他唯ㄧ的解藥……。


End file.
